


Family of Fibers and Blood.

by Sutherland9



Category: Hellsing, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: A young Ragyo, travels to England, and discovers a mysterious mansion. Within it, a man who will change her life... Until it ends.(Blood and death galore!) (I saw someone, try this concept, and decided to take a crack at it myself. Don't like? Don't read.)





	1. Chapter 1

(Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano, and I have no idea, who the hell owns Kill la Kill. This chapter takes place, during Ragyo's youth. The events of Ultimate, will happen in 20 years, from this chapter.)

The Kiryuin family. Japanese aristocrats. They were on a business trip in England. The youngest Kiryuin, a 17 year old girl, named Ragyo. She was touring England, while her parents checked into the hotel. She didn't know much English, but she knew she could learn. She was reading a translation book, and was touring a British hill, when her limo stopped. In front of a mysterious Mansion. She got out, and walked into the mansion. Only to be greeted, by a freighting red glow. Standing there, at the front enterance of the mansion, was a man. He was tall, dressed in a red trench coat, goggles, and phedora. He walked up to Ragyo and gave a freighting glare.

The man said, "Just who, are you? How did you find this mansion?"

The Japanese girl replied, "I was touring London. I didn't know, about this place. I do hope, you can forgive me."

The man asked her, "What is your name, Japanese girl?"

She said, "Ragyo. Kiryuin Ragyo. What about you?"

The man replied, "I go by many names. But what I am most commonly known as... Alucard!"

Later, Ragyo's family closed their deal, but were attacked. By a lycanthrope. Alucard was sent there. Ragyo followed. The crimson coated Nosferatu, turned to his opponent and gave, a laugh.

He said, "And to think, I thought your kind to be wiped out, long ago. No matter."

Ragyo watched as Alucard flipped, punched the creature, shot it, and killed it. She was amazed, and horrified. Horrified her parents, her only living relatives had been killed, but amazed at Alucard. She thought she knew everything. Her parents taught her everything about life fibers, and other maters, but Alucard... They knew nothing about, themselves. She was fascinated. Later, she approached him.

They spent the night, together. Ragyo speaking of her family, and their secrets. Alucard, falling for the tragedy and mystery, to this young woman. Eventually, Alucard decided to speak.

He said, "You lost your parents, tonight. I lost everyone and everything, I loved and cared for, 500 years ago." Ragyo was shocked as Alucard continued, "I was born, Vladimir Dracula III. Later Vladimir Tepes. Count Dracula. I was defeated by Van Hellsing, then made to be his servant. Then, that of his family. My current master, Sir Arthur, keeps me in my cell, constantly. But, I respect him."

After Alucard continued to elaborate on all he had lost. His parents, his brother, his sons, his wife, his kingdom, his freedom! She fell, head over heels for him. That night, was a night of passion. Passion so great, it will be left to you, to imagine what happened.

One year after, Ragyo returned. Presenting a gift, to Alucard. The vampire smiled at her arrival.

He asked, "What is this 'gift,' you have brought me?" He had not been giving gifts, in over two hundred years. This was new to him.

Ragyo opened the blankets, she kept the gift in. It was a child. Pale as the moon, with blue eyes. The same eyes, the vampire king had back when... When he was a mortal. He asked the woman in front of him, "What is this?"

The fashion aristocrat replied "Alucard, meet Satsuki Kiryuin. Our daughter."

(What do you think of that? I know I can't do good work, it's at least nice, to know people are reading my stuff. Next chapter, will have to wait.)


	2. Alucard's new chance

Alucard was speechless, at Ragyo's words. A daughter? The No-Life King... Had a daughter? Never once, had he had one before. Only sons. But, he felt the same levels of love and pride, he had felt when each of his sons, was born. He looked down, at his daughter. She was pale, like him. Her eyes, as blue as the sea. As his, once were. She was so... Small. And... Pink. She was adorable, reaching out to him. For the first time, in 500 years... He had loved something, so much. But... He was a monster. She should have kept the child, as far from him, as possible.

He said, "Satsuki. What a beautiful name, for a girl. But my presence, will only endanger her. Leave me, be."

He did not want, to endanger his only living child. He could never control himself. Especially around children. Everyone knew Alucard was a monster. Even Alucard himself.

Ragyo told him, "She is no ordinary girl. She is half vampire." This shocked Alucard. The fact that girl, was half vampire and most likely, had some of his powers. That, and the fact that her mother, showed you no emotion, when saying this. Was she as heartless, as this all the time? How, did he fall in love with a woman like that? No. Not love. Passion. Passion, he still had.

The Asian aristocrat continued, "I brought her here, because the Primordial Life Fiber, fears her... And her father. It senses something in her, that Life Fibers can't merge with. She has to start, her vampire training." She smirked, as she said, "No one, knows more about vampires, then Dracula. The King of Vampires. The Primordial Vampire." She knew, Alucard couldn't resist that.

The Nosferatu bore his own smirk, as he replied, "Very well, my dear. I will train, and love our daughter. But I have never had one before. I lost my sons, to a war. There is also, another thing I want from you." Having one girl, will at least give him experience. But, his passion still remained.

The Asain woman questioned, "What might that be? I can't marry you, if we know so little about each other. I know, you don't care for money." She herself, knew that Alucard was a monster. A violent one. A murderer. A vampire. No. THE Vampire. Nosferatu.

The Blood Red Bastard of Britain responded, "Something simple, yet complex. A wonderful, yet terrible thing. Another child. Another beautiful young girl."

He could finally have, a family. Something he had always, longed for. Not how he planned. Not when planned, those centuries ago. But still, his dream would be realized.

The woman replied "Yes. Of course!" She embraced him, and kissed him. Then, another night of passion. After, Alucard trained Satsuki every night, at sunset, till sunrise. The only exception, is when he had a mission. The girl grew attached to her father, never wanting to leave his side. One day, Sir Arthur's daughter, Integra met Satsuki. They developed, quite a friendship.

One day, Ragyo returned. With something special. The first successful cross, between human, Life Fiber, and vampire. Ryuko Kiryuin.

She got to the mansion, and Alucard's cell, and presented Ryuko to him. He was pleased. Finally, his dream, came true. A family.


	3. Alucard's family

Alucard loved his daughters. They meant, the world to him. Satsuki, who learned her lessons, and was disciplined. Refined, obedient. He loved her, but that she was too well behaved. Ryuko, however, was the polar opposite. He loved his daughters, equally as he was sure, they loved each other. They always showed, that they did. But Ryuko was more, of a challenge. Rebellious. Not putting up, with being told what to do. Both girls, were obviously freighted, by their father at times, though. But, we all know how Alucard is. Walter, was one of the few men, the girls ever trusted, besides their father. He would serve them, whenever they stayed with their father, for long periods of time. Once, he and their butler personal Butler, Soroi, had what Ryuko called "a Butler-Off." Alucard was amused, at watching two old men, try to see who's a better, servant.

One night, Alucard returned to his cell, to find his daughters there. Their mother surprised him, by dropping them off, early. They were looking through his books, that he had Walter, bring down.

He asked them, "What ARE you two doing? You've both studied English culture before, haven't you?" He assumed, they did. Satsuki even told him, that she grew her eyebrows big, to fit in with the British. Where that stereotype came from, he would never know.

The youngest girl said, "We're trying to find out, when your birthday is, Daddy. Mommy told us to. We wanna do, something special, for you." She could never lie. At least not, to her parents.

But, "Daddy?" She only hadn't called him that, in two years. 

She was five, and Satsuki, a year ahead of her. But at one point, they each stopped calling him, "Daddy." And trying to find out his birthday? Even HE didn't know, when THAT was.

He knelt down, and said, "My dearest daughters... Even I don't know that. Your mother doesn't know, I don't know, no one does. No one, living at least."

It was true. Both his parents, were dead. Everyone who could tell them, was dead. The girls frowned, but Alucard knew, he couldn't let them stay, that way.

He said, "We'll do something else. I'm taking you, on a mission. It won't be safe, but I know you've been training. Now, I want you to stay close to me." He knew Satsuki, was improving on her vampiric abilities. Even had her own, Baskervile. And again, SHE'S ONLY SIX! Ryuko, had even managed, a perfect transformation. From her "human" form, to an entire swarm of bats. Alucard was so proud, of them both. He could never ask, for more perfect daughters. Unfortunately, the moment wouldn't last.

Sir Arthur yelled, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Alucard knew, that Arthur would deny that. He respected his master, but he was a buzzkill. Then, Walter intervened.

The old butler said, "Sir Arthur... These two girls just got here, two hours ago. And Alucard did tell them, to stay close to him, and that it would be dangerous. Also, I've received word, of an attack on the city of Glasgow, Scotland. "

The old servant then turned to Alucard and asked, "I do believe, that it would best, not to tell their mother, as well?" He knew the Vampire King, all too well.

He said, "Indeed. Their mother, is just as fierce a warrior, as I. Of not, more so."

Arthur let them go. He hated it, but he had to. He knew Integra made friends, with these girls and God knows, what would happen if she found out. She knew of Alucard, Richard (Thank God.) didn't.

They went on the mission, and quickly won. Satsuki, asked for her own weapon. Ryuko did the whole, "If she gets one, I want one!" Routine. Alucard gave the whole, "Responsible dad." Schtick, and decided he'd get them both one.

Arthur was pleased, with the girls results. He'd have to let Alucard and his daughters, more time out of the manor.


End file.
